


Tinsel

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's cousin Cas stays over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of advent  
> The story really doesn't fit the theme much  
> Also sorry about all the angst I crammed in, it was wholly unnecessary but I wanted to so

"I brought your tinsel, asshole," a gruff voice called from the living room, followed by the heavy door slamming shut. Bewildered, Sam got up from his bed and stumbled towards the door, peering out before exiting. By the door, there was a man about Dean's age holding a cardboard box full of tinsel.

"Hi," Sam said quietly, barley managing to draw the man's attention. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but what're you doing?" 

"This is Gabe's apartment, right?" The man asked, his voice so low and gravelly it took Sam for surprise. He was dressed in dark jeans, a light blue tee, and a large, ratty trenchcoat. Though it was a strange combination, the clothes seemed to work for him, complementing his dishevelled hair.

"Uh, yeah," Sam muttered dumbly, after staring at him for two minutes. "Wait are you Cas?"

"So I guess Gabriel told you about me," Cas shrugged, a mildly amused smile on his face. "So are you his room mate?"

"I guess, kinda," Sam replied after a moment of thought. He saw Cas' raised eyebrow and continued. "I live here but I don't pay rent." Nodding understandingly, Cas started shuffling around the room, obviously looking for somewhere to put the box he was carrying.

"Just dump it on the sofa," Sam offered. Cas followed to instruction and placed the box down, before sitting next to it. God only knows how tired Cas must have been, but he almost fell asleep on the sofa. Smiling, Sam settled on the floor besides his legs, allowing him a few minutes of sleep before shaking him awake.

"Do you wanna sleep on my bed?" He asked, pointing to his bedroom. Solemnly, Cas shook his head, adamant he was fine where he was. His blue eyes closed again for a few minutes before he shot up, catching Sam by surprise.

"Gabe's flat's only two bedroom," Cas announced to a slightly panicked Sam. He thought about it for a second before turning to the man on the floor. "Sleeping arrangements?"

"Shit, you're right," Sam mumbled. "We're gonna have to wait for Gabe though aren't we?" Pulling a face, Cas rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement with Sam's statement.   
Patiently, they waited for Gabriel to come back from his classes. Sam knew they had ended before Cas even got there and was getting quite annoyed. He texted his friend, urging him to come home, and not a second later did Gabe appear at the door.

"Cassie!" Gabriel yelled in excitement as soon as his eyes laid on his cousin. Carefully, he placed his bag on the floor by the TV and ran at Cas to hug him. Cas grunted as he was tackled but eventually hugged Gabriel back.

"Where have you been, your class finished an hour ago?" Sam asked, interrupting the reunion.

"I went and got pie since yesterday's failed completely," Gabe laughed. Subtly, he looked to Sam's hands, noting the bandages were off but the blisters still looked raw. He chose not to mention it in front of Cas, but decided to talk about it later.

"Question: Where am I gonna sleep?" Cas questioned the minute everyone settled down.

"I got a sofa bed in my room, you can sleep there," Gabriel replied with a smile. When his eyes settled on the box of tinsel, Gabe smile widened dramatically and he began to ignore everyone.

"Great, another night of cramp," Cas muttered to no one in particular, though Sam couldn't help but hear.

"If you want, you can sleep in my room and I'll take the sofa," he suggested immediately.

"I mean if you're okay with it."

"Yeah, course I am," Sam shrugged. "Hey, Gabe, I'm gonna take the sofa bed, Cas is gonna sleep in my room." Gabe held a thumbs up to Sam, not even turning to face him. He did a minute later, carrying meters of shiny tinsel in different colours. He dumped some in Sam's arms and some in Cas' motioning them all over to the tree so they could decorate.

After an hour or so, the Christmas tree was covered head to toe in different colours; radiant reds, glowing golds, shiny silvers. It looked like a child had decorated the poor thing, but Gabe stood back and gazed at it like a proud parent, and neither Sam nor Cas wanted to take that away from him.

"There's just one piece left," Gabriel noted going back to the box. "Not big enough for the tree." He plucked the spares piece of gold tinsel from the box and strode over to Sam. Within seconds, his slender fingers had tied the tinsel to Sam's wrist. Grimacing, Sam looked down at his new bracelet and shrugged, kind of happy Gabriel had given it him.

***

Sam shook in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare. He'd probably had many of them since he moved in and Gabriel felt guilty about no being there to comfort him through them. Not knowing what to do, he climbed onto the sofa bed beside his friend and tried to wake him up. It took a few minutes but finally the shudders seized and Sam's damp eyes blinked open.

"Gabe?" Sam asked gingerly. His voice was quiet and groggy from sleep, but he already sounded so unsure of everything. Without thinking, Gabe pulled him into a tight embrace and gently stroked his back.

"I'm here, Sam, it's okay," he mumbled, trying not to wake up Cas in the other room. Sam eventually let go of Gabe and held him away, shame etched onto his face. His face was streaked with tears and Gabriel couldn't help wanting to hug him again.

"Was it Brady?" He asked quietly. The room stayed silent and Sam didn't answer for a while, but when he did, he shook his head no. Gabriel was about to ask what it was about before he heard Sam's voice speak up gently.

"It was my Dad," Sam whispered, a miserable look on his face. He almost started crying again but Gabriel shushed him.

"Hey it's okay, I'm here, I'll always be here," Gabriel promised. Breathing for a second, he looked around, looking for something, anything to prove his pledge. "As long as you want to wear this, I'll still be here okay?" He said, pulling slightly on the golden tinsel he had tied earlier. "This is a guarantee of my support. Unless I ask for it back or you give it back, I will be your friend."

Touched, Sam gave Gabriel another hug before settling back down into his bed. Gabriel decided not to move and curled up beside his friend, his fingers still entwined in the makeshift bracelet. Sam muttered out a sleepy thanks before falling asleep, Gabe dozing off not long afterwards.


End file.
